There is known a method and apparatus for heat generation in the fluid, based on conversion of the kinetic energy of the flowing fluid into heat, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,090 to Griggs.
This apparatus consists of an apparatus for forming a high-speed fluid jet and moderation thereof. The process of moderation is adapted for conversion of the jet kinetic energy into the heat energy accompanied by the fluid temperature increase.
Drawbacks of such known method and apparatus reside in the low values of the conversion of the energy delivered to a pump drive into the thermal energy of the fluid. In view of the pure mechanical nature of the used conversion principles, these values are not very high. The principles of this project are indifferent to physicochemical properties of the fluid used.
Another example of a method for generating energy is described in Russian Patent No. 2,054,604 issued Feb. 20, 1996. This method is based on the exposure of a fluid to the action of a combination of constant and alternating pressures, in certain ratios, leading to formation of cavitation bubbles in the fluid. Upon bursting, these bubbles convert their internal energy into the thermal energy of the fluid.
An apparatus for carrying out this method employs an ultrasonically-induced cavitator to exert alternating pressure.
These method and apparatus are similar to the above discussed and are applicable with different working fluids. It has been shown experimentally that the amount of the liberated thermal energy exceeds that of the initial energy delivered. This is explained by the fact that the heat energy release in the fluid depends on the course of nuclear reactions.
As a consequence, in accordance with the disclosure of this patent, the heat generation is accompanied by the ionizing radiation, specifically the neutron radiation, which significantly exceeds in quantity the level of natural radiation. Therefore, use of such method and apparatus is not environmentally safe. Moreover, the use of cavitation should often result in the destruction of the used apparatus.
There is also known a method of heat generation in the fluid disclosed by Russian Patent No. 2,061,195 issued May 27, 1996. This method is also based on the use of cavitation and is directed to increase the intensity of cavitation by forming a gas cushion in a fluid. Such cushion cavitates in a closed-loop system and by varying the volume of the gas cushion and varying fluid flow rate until self-excited conditions are established. An apparatus for carrying out this method comprises a hydraulic closed-loop system with an expanding container, a piston movable within the container, a centrifugal cavitator and a heat exchanger for supplying heat to a customer.
Important advantages of these method and apparatus are in the fact that the increase in heat generation results from improving intensity of the cavitation processes and is accompanied by the reduction of negative consequences of the cavitation on the operational life span of the structural elements of the apparatus. This is due to the fact that gas bubbles or cavities are formed mostly inside the fluid.
In view of the common physical principles utilized by Russian Patent No. 2,061,195 and the foregoing technical solutions, a possibility exists for creation of a system with high efficiency conversion of the delivered energy into a thermal energy of the fluid. However, in view of the above discussed common principles, the method and apparatus disclosed by Russian Patent No. 2,061,195 suffer from a substantial drawback. That is, environmental safety of its operation cannot be assured.
Furthermore, there is known a method described in the International application PCT WO 90/00526 (1990) consisting of formation of oppositely directed vortex streams of deionized water and causing such streams to collide at a high rate of flow. As indicated by the disclosure of this International application, the disagglomeration of water (which is the main object of the method), is accompanied by heating of water. Such heating is additional to the heat generation achieved as a result of conversion of the kinetic energy of flowing water.
An apparatus for carrying out the method disclosed in this PCT application consists of a colloidal mill containing a tank with oppositely positioned vortex nozzles included in a closed-loop system. The apparatus also contains a pumping arrangement and a heat exchanger for absorption of heat liberated in the fluid.
In the method and apparatus disclosed by PCT WO 90/00526, it is essential to use the unique properties of water causing energy release as a consequence of the breaking of hydrogen bonds. The necessity of employing the water as a working fluid restricts the scope of possible applications of such method and apparatus for the purposes of heat generation. Moreover, it is indicated in the disclosure of the International application PCT WO 90/00526 that, the heat energy generation is accompanied by the release of electrical energy. Since the latter takes place, apparently, through electromagnetic radiation, the environmental safety of these technical solutions is also questionable.
All technical solutions discussed hereinabove suffer from a common drawback residing in the fact that heat generation is associated with a preliminary conversion of the delivered energy into the kinetic energy of the fluid (see for example PCT application WO 90/00526). This leads to a considerable complexity of delivery of a heat-transfer fluid from a place of acquiring energy to a consumer.